Losing Her
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Severus Snape never thought that he'd lose Lily Evans to James Potter. Didn't Lily hate Potter as much as he did?   The awful moment when Snape finds out that his beloved Lily has became his enemy's girlfriend. Seventh Year at Hogwarts. One-Shot.


**SUMMARY:Severus Snape never thought that he'd lose Lily Evans to James Potter. Didn't Lily hate Potter as much as he did? **  
><strong>The awful moment when Snape finds out that his beloved Lily has became his enemy's girlfriend. Seventh Year at Hogwarts. One-Shot.<strong>

**First fic.**

Severus Snape strained to look at a certain red haired girl sitting at the Gryffindor Table with a group of friends surr ounding her, while have dinner in the Great Hall.

It had been years since that unforgettable incident when he had called her a 'Mudblood'. He had tried to apologize to her on many occasions, but she wouldn't listen to him. She said that she was tired with his obsession for the Darks Arts and no longer talked to him.

"Snivellus", a voice called out arrogantly. Snape tore his eyes away from Lily Evans to see which one of the Maruaders had disturbed him. After all, no one else called him by that name.

Sirius Black leaned confidently against the wall, near the Slytherin Table.

"What do you want?" said Snape.

"Now, now Snivellus, what's got your knickers in a twist? Well, never mind that, have you heard the news? It's all over school! Probably everyone knows."

Snape was torn between the desire to ask the Gryffindor what he was talking about or to either jinx him. Instead he shrugged and glared at him.

"Ah, I see. You haven't heard. You should really get out of the library more often and see what rest of the world is up to. So I suppose I'll have to tell you myself", Sirius sighed."But she _used _to be your best friend Snape and you were crazy about her; so you should know what she is doing nowadays."

Snape didn't stop to listen what Black was talking about, so he just stood up from his seat and started walking back to his dormitory. Halfway back to Slytherin House, Snape realized that Black was talking about Lily. After all, he had said that 'She used to be your best friend'. And there was no one else who fitted that category. Snape decided that he would try to talk to her the following morning in their Transfiguration lesson.

So the next day, while Professor McGonagall droned on about N.E.W.T Results, Snape stole a glance at Lily.

And to his surprise, sitting next to her, was none other than James 'I-Love-Myself' Potter. Why was she sitting with him? Had McGonagall thought Potter needed assistance and Lily was simply helping the dimwit? Surely she wouldn't sit with him willingly! She hated him even more than Snape did.

As soon as they were dismissed, Lily hurriedly gathered her things and rushed out of class. Snape followed her and said, "Lily, could we talk for a moment?"

Her expression saddened as she looked into the eyes of her ex-best friend. And she hesitantly asked, "What is it Severus?"

"You know why I'm here, Lil. I just want to say I'm really sorry. I can't bear the fact that we don't talk anymore. We were best friends before we even came to Hogwarts. I've made a lot of mistakes but the worst one would be: losing your friendship. I swear I won't hurt you ever again. I promise."

"Sev", Lily began. "Of course I've forgiven you but I can't pretend that you aren't who you are. You're going to join You-Know-Who as soon as we leave Hogwarts; while I know for a fact I'm going to be a part of the Order of the Phoenix. We just can't be friends anymore. I'm really sorry. I really am. This doesn't change anything."

Just as Snape was about to reply, James Potter strode over and protectively stood in front of Lily.

"Is Ol' Snivellus here bothering you?" he said to her.

Lily's lower lip trembled."Severus and I were just talking. But I was just leaving. I've got Potions with Slughorn in twenty minutes", she said. And with that Lily Evans hurried away, her long red hair bouncing behind her.

"Potter,'"snarled Snape, his face cold and emotionless.

James Potter turned to face the greasy haired boy standing before him. He folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes. "Snape. I'm just going to say this once. If I ever see you near Evans, I'll hex you in to the next century. Look Death Eater scum, just stay away from her. My girlfriend has a heart made of gold and I know that she still has a soft spot for you. She believes that you will change. But I know better. I bet all you dream about is becoming a Death Eater and help Voldy-Fart in his mission to kill all Muggles and Muggle-borns! But Lily is a Muggle-born and I'm not going to let her get hurt by the likes of you."

"Don't act so high and mighty Potter. You don't know anything about me, so keep that nasty mouth of yours closely shut."

Potter glared at Snape and then walked away, leaving Snape to his thoughts.

As soon as Potter mentioned that Lily was his girlfriend, Snape didn't bother to focus on rest of the conversation. He just couldn't believe it! No wonder she was sitting next to him in class. And this must be what Black was gloating about the other night in the Great Hall. It was impossible. Why would Lily care for that prat?

Snape decided to skip his next lesson, which happened to be Defense against the Dark Arts and headed towards the school grounds. Luckily, no one else was there and Snape was left to think about everything that had happened. He sat under a shady tree and took a deep breath as he imagined Lily holding hands with Potter, or going to a dance with him. Oddly enough, he didn't feel angry, he felt as if his heart was tearing in to pieces and nothing could be done about it.

His beloved Lily was with Potter. Potter was with his beloved Lily. Snape couldn't digest this piece of news. Just then he realized something. He realized that Lily was too good for Potter, himself or anyone else, for that matter. Severus Snape knew that he loved Lily Evans more than anything and that he would never love anyone besides her. He couldn't.

**I ship James/Lily all the way but I still feel sorry for Poor Snape :'(**


End file.
